


a bird shaped like a question mark

by Scolopendre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu es un enfant, et tu apprends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bird shaped like a question mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).
  * A translation of [a bird shaped like a question mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133520) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



Tu es un enfant, et tu apprends.

Tu ne vas pas à l'école pendant que tu es dans l'underground, trop occupé à faire d'autres choses comme explorer et ne pas être habitué au pouvoir de l'âme. Mais tu apprends des concepts bien plus importants que les mathématiques ou les sciences pendant que tu es là-bas.

De Toriel, tu apprends : tu as le droit de demander de l'aide, surtout dans des endroits étranges. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de te laisser guider par la main par une autre personne dans les moments difficiles. Un lieu sûr où tu peux te reposer n'a pas de prix. Parfois tu dois laisser les gens que tu aimes faire leur propres décisions, même si tu n'es pas d'accord.

De Sans, tu apprends : Tout étranger est un ami potentiel. Les blagues nulles qui te font rire ne sont pas si nulles. Les personnes que tu admire ont elles aussi des personnes qu'elles admirent, et tu es peut-être l'une d'entre elles. Cacher ce que tu ressens pour ne déranger personne ne fera que te blesser plus.

De Papyrus, tu apprends : L'habit ne fait pas le moine. Tout les gens ont leurs propres capacités et leurs propres passions dans lesquelles ils ont versé tout leur cœur et toute leur âme. Sois toujours gentil et attentif, même avec ceux que tu pourrais appeler tes ennemis sans que l'on te contredise. La miséricorde et la bonté sont des choix conscients, à tout moments.

De Undyne, tu apprends : Si il y a quelque chose que tu aimes vraiment, ne l'abandonnes jamais. Les héros ne sont pas créés par la force brute, mais en plaçant le bien des autres avant le sien. Tout ce qui mérite d'être fait mérite d'être fait avec tout ton être. Aimes les gens, mais aimes les pour ce qu'ils sont, pas pour ce que tu aimerais qu'ils soient.

D'Alphys, tu apprends : Les gens peuvent cacher leur mal être derrière un sourire. Il est possible de vaincre ses peurs, ou au moins de les combattre. Peu importe le nombre d'erreurs que tu fais, tu peux toujours changer. Mentir ne fera qu'empirer les choses sur le long terme.

De Mettaton, tu apprends : Ton corps ne te définit pas. N'oublie pas qui sont tes amis, peu importe à quelle hauteur tu te trouves. La confiance est une chose que personne d'autre ne peux te donner. Tout ce qui est amusant l'est souvent plus lorsque les gens que tu aimes sont impliqués.

D'Asgore, tu apprends : Parfois c'est mieux d'attendre et de réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose d'important. Juste parce que tu as investi du temps et de l’énergie dans un plan ne veut pas dire que tu dois le continuer s'il est mauvais. Les conflits peuvent être résolus autour une bonne tasse de thé. Parfois une relation peut mal se finir, et c'est mieux pour tout le monde si tu respectes le choix de l'autre quand il refuse d'essayer de se raccommoder.

Et d'Asriel, tu apprends : Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu as le droit d'être peureux, de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs par-ci par-là. Tu as le droit de faire tout ça, et si quelqu'un te dit le contraire, il a tort.

Après tout, tu es un enfant, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

 


End file.
